


Backdoor Santa

by treefrogie84



Series: Coldest Hits That Weren't [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexual Roleplay, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Santa needs to check in with Sam and make sure he deserves all the toys. So she sneaks in the back door.





	Backdoor Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Dorkily](https://dorkilysoulless.tumblr.com/) and [Foop](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com/) for a quick beta and reading over this.
> 
> If you've never heard Back Door Santa, it's well worth finding whatever version makes you happy, there's a bunch. I was listening to the [Black Crowes version](https://youtu.be/P9hEGitOni4) when I thought this up.

Waving at the sorority house, Jess walks out to her car and climbs in. It takes a moment to make sure her costume isn’t caught in the door, but soon enough, she pulls out of her parking space in front of the house.

The drive to Sam’s isn’t far -- he’s just off campus in a commune type place, a couple of blocks at the most -- but it’s enough that none of her sorority sisters will see her car. If she has to listen to her roommate tell her again that he’s not good enough for her because he wears Carhartts and off-brand jeans of all things -- like Jess wouldn’t happily wear that too -- she’s going to see what Stephanie’s face looks like with a broken nose.

It’s easier just to spend time at his place with no judgemental bitches hanging around (not that she thinks his housemates haven’t been judging the fuck out of her, but they’re at least quiet about it). Even if it wasn’t, there’s something special about showing up at his place unannounced.

One of the neighborhood kids, he can’t be more than four, stares at her as she gets out of the car in her red suit. Giggling, she grabs her overnight bag from the backseat and holds her finger to her lips. He nods frantically, turning his tricycle around and riding back down the street.

Jess quickly lets herself in through the back gate, making sure it latches behind her. Leah’s new puppy is smart and huge and has already escaped once by nosing it open. The pup is missing though, no sign of anyone in the house at all. _Perfect_.

She unlocks the backdoor, pretending she’s just another housemate home from class or work. 

Sam’s upstairs in his room, bent over his desk, writing something. Dropping her bag to the floor outside his room, she awkwardly clears her throat and pushes her voice as deep as she can get it. “Ho, Ho, Ho! What do we have here?”

His head jerks towards her. One hand drops to his desk drawer, getting it half open before he registers what he’s looking at. “What the… _Jess_?” He relaxes all at once, turning in his chair and dropping his hands.

“My name is Santa, not Jess. I’m here to see if you’ve been naughty or nice this year.” She’s thankful for the terrible fake beard, it’s the only way he can’t see the grin that’s threatening to break her face in two. Coughing, she lowers her voice again. “What do you think? Have you been a good boy?”

For the span of a couple blinks, she’s not sure if he’s going to go for it. But then something in his posture changes, a smile dawning across his face.

“Gee, I don’t know, Santa,” Sam says, somehow keeping a straight face. “Maybe if I show you, you can tell me?”

Leaning down, Jess grabs her bag and moves it inside Sam’s room, closing the door behind her. She struggles to keep in character for a moment, reaching out to grab his hand and pull him from the chair. “I think that sounds like a good idea. Why don’t you do that?”

Sam grins at her, leaning down for a quick kiss. Her fake beard gets in the way, so all she feels is a brief moment of warmth before it darts away. Carefully (he’s always so careful, so afraid he’s going to hurt her), he sets her down on the edge of the bed and sinks to his knees. 

“The only person I really try for is my girlfriend.” He slides a hand over the fake velvet, up her legs to settle at her waist. His voice goes slightly husky, “I try to take care of her, you see. But sometimes she wants to be all independent and shit.” Sam’s other hand comes up to cup the back of her head, trying to draw her into a kiss. 

She resists for a moment, long enough to shake the hat from her head and to pull the beard down out of the way. Leaning down, she allows him to capture her mouth in a kiss. It starts off gentle, their mouths meeting before he runs his tongue over her lips.

Opening her mouth, she gasps as his tongue pushes in and meets hers. They kiss for a long moment before she comes back to herself. Jess pulls back slightly, long enough to pull the beard up and off, tossing it somewhere to the side. “Is that all you do?” she breathes out.

Sam pulls back blinking, before his eyes focus on the fake red velvet and white fur she’s wearing. “Right. Santa.” Pausing a moment, she watches his eyes cross and straighten back out. “I can show you the rest. If that’s okay?”

His hands spasm at her waist, clearly itching to dive under her coat. Nodding, she smiles down at him. “I think that sounds like a fine idea.”

He doesn’t waste any time once given the go-ahead. Carefully, neatly, he unbuttons her coat, pushing it off her shoulders to reveal the red silk bra underneath. Sam grins up at her, runs a thumb along the curve of one cup before pulling the coat from behind her and tossing it over his shoulder. 

Jess reaches for him again, dragging him up onto his bed to kiss him. She yanks his t-shirt over his head, running her hands down his chest. He lets her for a moment, before kissing her harshly and pulling back. “I’m supposed to be showing you, remember?” He slides back off the bed, kneeling between her open knees. 

Gulping, she nods, forcing her hands back to rest on the bed. She can be patient with this game, particularly when she’s the one who started it.

Sam unbuttons her pants, yanking them down with little ceremony. They get caught on the boots before he can pull them off entirely. Rolling his eyes, he presses a brief kiss just below the hemline of the boxers she’s wearing and pulls the boots off, quickly followed by the pants.

“Jess…” Sam breathes out. 

For a brief moment, she’s glad she bothered to color coordinate the boxers with the rest of her outfit. They’re his boxers, stolen for this moment a few weeks ago, crimson and black plaid, covering the rest, tucked into the top of her surprise.

Sam slides his hands up her legs, slips his hands under the hem, and pushes them up, traces his fingers along the crease of her thigh.

She watches him with sharp eyes, waiting for the moment…

His eyes widen when he realizes that it’s not panties she’s wearing under the boxers. He shoots her a grin. “I’m pretty sure Santa brought me my present early.”

Sucking in a breath, she forces out “Ho, Ho, Ho,” as his fingers dance along the edges of the straps, slides the knuckle of one finger along her slit, just barely pressing in. He smiles again, leans forward to press a kiss to her stomach before moving his hands to her hips.

“May I?” he asks softly, leaning back.

She nods, lifting her hips so he can pull the boxers down. They come untucked at the sudden tension, sliding down smoothly to expose the [red satin and lace](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=31755) of her harness. Sam licks his lips at the sight of it, tossing the boxers over his shoulder to land somewhere near his laundry pile. 

“Fuck…” he groans, reaching down to adjust himself in his sweatpants. 

She’s bare other than the harness, red lace standing out against winter pale skin, the black straps even more noticable. Jess grins at him, leaning back on the bed. “Well, Sam? Weren’t you going to show Santa how good you’ve been this year?”

He nods, reaching up and dragging her closer to the edge of the bed. He shifts a bit before reaching over to snag one of the pillows from the head of the bed and sticking it under his knees so he’s not kneeling directly on the floor. She twitches her nose in annoyance-- she should have thought of that, made sure he was comfortable-- before thought is driven out of her head.

The thing about Sam is that he’s _good_ at this. She can never quite tell what exactly he’s doing, but he always has her hovering on the edge in minutes.

Leaning forward, he presses a gentle kiss to her mound and to the creases of her thighs, slowly kissing towards her center. Once there, he uses one hand to spread her outer lips, not much, just enough that she feels every twitch of his tongue as he slowly licks from back to front. 

She moans as he points his tongue, runs it slightly deeper before flicking it over her clit. He immediately moves back away from it, breathes open mouthed and warm over her. She shivers as he leaves hungry open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. 

Her legs come up and tighten around him, one her hands reaches up of its own accord to tangle in his hair. It’s not enough to truly hold him in place, but he shivers in response, his tongue jerking as it traces its way back to her slit.

He’s more aggressive on his return, moving deeper and faster. Jess shudders as she reaches her peak, head flung back as her hand convulses in his hair.

Sam keeps going, gentler, licking around her clit instead of directly on it, lapping up her juices while she gets her breath back. She scrabbles for his hand with her spare, interlacing their fingers before pulling at him, trying to get him to come up on the bed with her. 

He comes easily, pushing down his sweats and boxers and abandoning them in a heap. His cock leads the way, nudging her hip as he climbs up beside her. 

She wraps a hand around around it, jacks it a couple times while they kiss and rearrange on the bed. Once she has her breath back, she pushes him onto his back and climbs on top, straddling his stomach.

Sam’s hands come up to support her, wrapping around her ribcage beneath her bra. Jess shivers when his thumbs slip under the center panel, tracing the delicate underside of her breast. His hands glide back to unhook her bra before pushing it off her shoulders. 

Meeting his eyes, Jess shrugs her shoulders, allows the bra to slide down her arms. She flicks it to the side, sending it flying. She grinds for a moment on his torso, smirking when his mouth opens in a gasp. Leaning down, she carefully nips his ear before whispering “Looks like you _have_ been a good boy. Can you be the best boy?”

He surges beneath her, flipping them so she’s flat on the mattress while he hovers above her. Grinning, he kisses her again before moving his attention to her breasts. 

He wraps one hand around a breast, running his thumb restlessly across her nipple while he takes the other in his mouth. He starts by licking and blowing, but soon moves to sucking and biting. She arches up to meet his mouth, reaching one hand up to hold on to the headboard while the other moves between them.

She’s well on her way to another orgasm when he sits back, knocks her hand away from where she’s been rubbing at herself. “How can I show you, if you’re doing it yourself?” he asks, shifting so he’s kneeling on the bed between her legs. He doesn’t wait for an answer, slowly pushing a finger into her while she rides his hand.

He’s positioned his hand perfectly, the heel of his hand pressing into her with every motion. Jess can feel him move his finger inside, crooking them and she’s _just so close_. Hazily, she moves her hips faster, tries to find the perfect motion to send her over the edge. 

She wraps her legs around him, tries to pull him closer, while her free hand scrabbles for something to hold onto. Her fingers latch onto his wrist, digging in, and his hand spasms, sending his thumb skittering over her nipple.

It’s enough.

She comes with a wail, body arching off the bed. He keeps his hand in place until she relaxes, releasing the headboard and pulling him down next to her. 

They kiss lazily for a few minutes while she comes down. Sam shifts minutely against her hip, micro-thrusts, just enough to make sure she notices.

Jess presses him to the bed, kissing him harshly and reaching up to run her palm over his nipple. He shudders, mouth opening to gasp against her. “Hold on, baby.” She roll-falls off the bed, pushing herself to her feet and grabbing her overnight bag from next to the door. 

Digging inside, she pulls the lube and dildo from under her clothes, dropping them on the bed and the bag on the floor. Sam’s spread himself out on the bed while she was off it, stretching out and wrapping a hand around his cock. He’s steadily jerking it, breathing picking up when he sees the toy she brought.

Since he’s occupying himself, she goes ahead and takes the couple minutes to get the strap-on in place on her harness -- she never has figured out a way to make it sexy, too much fiddling -- while watching him watch her. As soon as she’s done though, she climbs back on the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. “You up for this?”

He nods frantically, his hand speeding up. Gently, she peels his hand off his cock and presses it to the sheets near his hips. “Keep ‘em here.”

Leaning down, she sucks the head of his cock into her mouth. Sam groans above her, long fingers tangling in the blankets at his hip. She hums a bit in response before moving her mouth down. She doesn’t take him all the way in her mouth, but enough that he’s swearing.

Jess reaches back, scrabbling for the lube she left behind her somewhere. Without looking, she pours a small pool into the palm of one hand before wrapping it around his cock, below where her lips are sealed around the head. She twists her hand as she moves up and down, watching him come apart.

She pulls off him seconds before he reaches the point of no return, squeezing his dick hard enough to stave off his orgasm.

“Jess,” he wails, fingers latching onto her arms and pulling her up. 

Smirking, she leans over him, watching as he moves away from the edge. She kisses him filthily when his eyes flutter open, one hand reaching up to run a thumb over his nipple while the other supports her. His eyes focus a bit more on her, hands reaching up to hold onto her hips. 

She kisses him again before pushing herself back up to her knees. She makes sure he’s watching as she smears lube along her finger before pressing it to his hole. She moves slowly, pausing frequently, alert for any sign she needs to stop. Picking the lube back up, she adds more to her hand before adding a second finger.

Sam moans at the stretch and she moves her spare hand from his chest down to his balls. She squeezes them just barely, enough to perk his cock back up. Wrapping her hand around it, Jess jacks him in the same slow rhythm as she’s using in his ass.

Letting go, she adds more lube to his rim and presses slightly around her fingers. It relaxes and a third finger slides in with no resistance. She rotates her hand a bit, searching for just the right spot.

He keens when she finds it, pre-come pushing its way out of his slit. She leans forward to lick it up, jolting her fingers against the nub again. One of his hands tangles in her hair, encouraging her to keep his dick in her mouth. She sucks, hard, around the head, getting another flood of pre-come as she does.

Pulling off with a pop, she pulls her fingers from his ass and waits for him to look up at her. “You ready?”

“Fuck, Jess. So ready.” He untangles his hand from her hair, reaching down to cup her breast and pinch her nipple in the space between two fingers.

“Alright.” Shifting, she lines herself up and pushes in slowly, inexorably. He opens up for her, body accepting the toy. Looking down, seeing his ass split open on her bright green dildo, she groans.

Giving him a few moments to adjust, she slicks her hand up and reaches down to his dick. She doesn’t hold back this time, focusing on the ridge and vein until he’s trembling. 

“ _Move…_ ”

She starts out slow, pulling back and pushing back in, seating herself even deeper. She gradually speeds up, angling her thrusts until she’s regularly hitting his prostate. 

Sam falls apart beneath her, cock spurting over her hand. He stops breathing for a moment when his orgasm crashes over him, face turning red as he forgets everything in the rush. Jess stops, still buried in him, letting him ride her until he collapses back to the bed.

Carefully pulling back and off, she moans at the sight Sam presents, thoroughly debauched, chest heaving as he sucks in air. Quickly, she pulls at the straps holding the harness in place, peeling it off and tossing it off the bed. 

She’s shameless as she rides her own hand, pinching her nipple with the other, arching backwards for a brief moment before collapsing forward as yet another orgasm washes over her. She manages to twist enough to land beside him, not on him, but it’s a near thing. 

Huffing a laugh, Sam wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. “Holy shit. That was--”

Jess nods, waiting for her heart to stop racing. “Yeah. Totally worth the rental fees.”

He grins at her, stretching his neck to kiss her. They fall silent for a few minutes, long enough for them both to shift restlessly. Jess is the first to sit up, climbing over him to stand on slightly unsteady feet. Even still, she’s probably more stable than Sam is right now. 

Plucking a tissue from the box on his nightstand, she wipes the come and lube from her hand before grabbing his towel and washcloth from the back of his closet door. Wrapping the towel around her, she leans over to kiss him, smiling down at him as his eyes flick back open. “Damp washcloth, water. Need anything else from the bathroom?”

“Not yet.” He twists around to look at his clock, eyes widening. “Shit, there’s no way we’re the only ones home.”

“No one home when I let myself in, but…” Jess shrugs, “They’ll get over it. Can’t be as bad as whatever Kate and Tobi were up to during finals week.” Stepping over the piles of discarded clothes on the floor, she unlocks the door and makes a dash for the bathroom across the hall.

Despite her words, she is fully prepared for the entire house to be standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for them to make their walk of shame. Instead, it’s only Leah’s puppy, sitting outside their door, clearly looking for someone to love on him a bit.

She pulls the door closed behind her, reaching down to pet him a couple times before filling Sam’s cup with water and getting the washcloth wet. Someone moves downstairs, Mike calling for the puppy and it scampers off, leaving her alone.

Passing Sam the water, she carefully wipes him down, washing away the worst of the lube and sweat. Flipping on the bedside lamp, she’s distracted by her come messily spread across his mouth and chin, staring at him.

“Jess?” He sets the water down, swipes a hand across his face, breaking her distraction. 

Blinking, she shakes her head and hands him the washcloth. “You’ve got a little…” she trails off, gesturing vaguely at her jaw.

He snorts, but finds a clean corner and wipes the worst of it away. “You like seeing me dirtied up?”

Crawling up next to him, she takes the cloth and drops it off the side of the bed, onto her clothes. She’ll regret it later. “I like seeing you riding my cock, yeah.” Her voice is dark, possessive.

He pulls her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. “Good. Because I like it too.” He waits a few heartbeats before pulling back enough to meet her eyes. “So, Santa, am I going to get all the toys this year?”

She blinks at him before giggling. “Hells, yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably a better fill for this month's [ Coldest Hits](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/167881899629/under-the-missile-toe-spncoldesthits-december) prompt than my actual fic, but whatever.


End file.
